


The heat of your heart

by BARASH_bez_NUSHI



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARASH_bez_NUSHI/pseuds/BARASH_bez_NUSHI
Summary: Always there to brush your hairHelp you pick out what to wearI just feel alone, feel aloneYou will never understandEven when you hold my handI just feel alone, feel aloneI don't wanna talk about itI don't wanna think about itI just feel alone, feel aloneEven when you're next to meIt's not the way I'm picturing, noHayley Kiyoko "Sleepover"
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 2





	The heat of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Это просто родилось и все, я никогда раньше не писала фемслэш, поэтому не думаю, что это перерастет во что-то серьезное. Прошу воспринимать это, как внезапный полёт фантазии. Просто насладитесь тёплом атмосферы.

_— Всё-таки хорошо, что мы купили эти парные браслеты на цветение сакуры. Они чертовски миленькие!_  
  
В тот день…

 _— Эй, сейчас ведь не сезон яблок, зачем ты их купила?_  
  
Да, именно тогда…

_— Между прочим, все творчество Толстого ужасная скука, а «Война и мир»…_

Да, в тот день, когда ты так заливисто и ослепительно смеялась, давясь этими ужасными неспелыми яблоками, и без конца заправляла непослушную прядь своей новой стрижки за ухо, я поняла, что окончательно и бесповоротно влюбилась.

_— Ты чего зависла? Возьми вот лучше мороженое._

Твоя улыбка, она всегда сияла где-то впереди недостижимым идеалом, несгорающей лампочкой, вечной надеждой. А теперь я могла прикоснуться к ней, она была совсем рядом… Ты была так рядом, такая счастливая, потрясающе искренняя, такая моя.

_— Кстати, на прошлом семинаре…_

И я смеялась вместе с тобой, ослепленная этим невероятным мгновением, о котором я могла только мечтать. Ослепленная осознанием своего чувства, моментом, в котором все наконец обрело форму, запах и имя. Все оказалось так просто. На самом деле все, что мне нужно, это всего лишь ты. Два плюс два равно четыре.

Никаких исключений.

Ты просто продолжала говорить какие-то милые глупости, шутить обо всем на свете, не имея в виду ничего конкретного, а я чувствовала, как внутри меня разливается то тепло, которое я всегда ощущала, когда ты делилась со мной булочкой, обнимала при встрече, писала спонтанные смс или радостно бежала ко мне навстречу, чтобы поделиться чем-то очень важным. Когда ты была собой.

И мне даже не нужно было говорить о своих чувствах, не нужно было услышать те же слова в ответ. Я была счастлива, просто слушая все, что ты говоришь.

И поэтому так больно сейчас лежать рядом с тобой, чувствовать твой запах, ощущать температуру твоего тела и слушать, как прошло твое очередное свидание с ним. Я могу бесконечно обманывать себя, говорить тебе, что рада, что все в порядке, могу продолжать успокаиваться мыслью о том, что ты здесь, ты со мной, и пока я не нарушаю привычное спокойствие наших отношений, все будет хорошо.

Но ты же сама знаешь, что это не так, что рано или поздно я не выдержу и расскажу о том, что на душе. Я уверена, что именно тогда полетят к чертям все барьеры, все правила и все сомнения. И тогда ты станешь по-настоящему моей.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас я буду тихо следовать за тобой заботливой тенью. Буду приносить тебе зонт, когда ты забудешь его, буду брать для тебя запасные перчатки, потому что твои руки всегда мёрзнут, буду обнимать тебя, когда он опять тебя расстроит и просто надеяться. Надеяться, что ты не покинешь меня.


End file.
